Ses Grâces Silencieuses
by Rouge Cendre
Summary: OS. "Les gens fragiles dans ton genre, ça m'a toujours fait peur. J'ai sans cesse la hantise de serrer un peu trop fort et de te voir te briser entre mes doigts. Comme une allumette." Yukino ne répondit pas. Tout ce blanc, ça lui donnait envie de se briser la tête sur les murs pour y jeter un peu de couleur.


**Ses Grâces Silencieuses**

_OS. « Les gens fragiles dans ton genre, ça m'a toujours fait peur. J'ai sans cesse la hantise de serrer un peu trop fort et de te voir te briser entre mes doigts. Comme une allumette. » Yukino ne répondit pas. Tout ce blanc, ça lui donnait envie de se briser la tête sur les murs pour y jeter un peu de couleur._

Fairy Tail en général appartient à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Et encore une petite dose de psychopathie, parce qu'on le vaut bien et que l'angst, c'est la vie, surtout sur les relations de famille (et cette chose est bourrée de secrets de familles plus ou moins importants, de crises existentielles, de références et de tas d'autres symbolismes que je dois être la seule à piger tellement c'est tordu.). Bon, je vous apprendrai rien en vous disant que je n'aime pas ce texte, que je trouve beaucoup trop court, trop peu développé, surtout parce que j'étais limitée dans le temps pour l'écrire - le finir serait plus juste.

Et on arrive par là au plus grand évènement de la journée ! (Parce que chez elle il est plus le 17, mais en métropole encore aujourd'hui (cherchez pas, je me comprends) et que du coup c'est encore son anniversaire.). Ceci est donc pour ma petite Nounette d'amour, parce que je t'aime, que t'es mon chou d'amour, que le davil te fais plein de bisous fromagés sur la fesse gauche, et que je sais que l'image t'as fait rire (Cherche pas, tu peux pas me le cacher !). Bon, sinon, je me suis fait troller par DM, qui m'a viré une groosse partie de ce que j'avais écrit. Donc, fuck DM, et bonne lecture. (*PAN*... Ou peut être pas.) Coucou aussi à mes SPPSiennes d'amour que j'aime ! Jaadoune, Elo, Popo, Suzanette la Sucrette, toutes les autres, gros bisou à vous sur la fesse droite !

(Nain Throg-rot.)

(Barbe-barbie-barbichette.)

(Rooooh, si je peux plus faire rire Nounette dans son lit alors qu'elle devrait dormir sans que ça dérange les autres, alors ! 8D)

* * *

**xx**

**xx**

**Ses Grâces Silencieuses**

**xx**

_« Dans beaucoup de rites initiatiques, le Blanc symbolise __**la phase qui précède la mort, l'instant où l'on ne fait déjà plus partie du monde profane mais pas encore du monde sacré**__. Le Blanc est pureté, de par ce coté neutre, ce moment où rien n'a encore été accompli. C'est la couleur de l'innocence originelle non encore souillée par une influence extérieure, ainsi que__** la pureté retrouvée par celui qui a su retrouver son état primordial**__. _

_**Le Blanc de l'Ouest **__est aussi la couleur de la mort, qui amène l'être au monde lunaire, froid et femelle, à l'absence, au vide et à la disparition de la conscience. Alors que __**le Blanc de l'Est**__ est celui de la renaissance, c'est celui de l'aube, moment où le ciel réapparaît. Ces deux Blancs sont comme suspendus entre présence et absence, c'est-à-dire entre __**les deux faces du sacré**__. La symbolique du blanc découle de l'aspect de charnière de cette couleur – le blanc restant un __**passage entre la vie et la mort et la sainteté d'esprit et la folie**__. »_

**xx**

**xx**

* * *

Elle avait l'air toute petite et chétive, dans son long couloir blanc l'air d'un fantôme d'une ère passé qu'on tentait de coller aux murs pour ne plus le voir. Elle avait l'air presque morte, déjà, sous les lumières glacée du plafond – l'apparence terrible et vieillie d'une femme qui a trop vécu sans en voir assez, et qui promenait ses brûlants yeux de glace sur son monde pour lui voler sa vitalité.

Elle ne ressemblait pas à la sœur qu'elle avait connu. Juste à un débris de rêve brisé qu'on aurait amassé en un seul être pour s'en débarrasser – parce qu'on ne trouvait pas d'autre place. Ce grand fantôme blanc, terré seul sur son banc, au bout de sa rangée, qui fixait le mur de son air atone, comme un minuscule reflet de ce qu'il avait été, elle ne le connaissait pas.

La jeune femme resta immobile, dans l'entrée qui se referma derrière elle. Il n'y en avait que deux – une dans son dos, fermée jusqu'à la fin désormais, et celle de l'autre côté de ce sinistre rectangle trop blanc celle qui ne laisserait passer qu'Angel, la vieille et horrible Angel, qui s'envolerait alors pourrir en Enfer.

Yukino ne bougea pas, toute aveuglée qu'elle était par cette blancheur bien trop éclatante qui lui arrachait la rétine, plantée seule au milieu d'un couloir qui aurait pu ressembler à tous les autres. Elle resta où elle était rentrée, l'œil planté sur la femme presque transparente, qui, dans son uniforme d'albâtre, sa peau parcheminée et ses cheveux d'ivoire, s'enfonçait dans le mur.

Elle observa longuement celle qui avait été _Sorano Aguria_, l'œil terriblement mauvais_._

_(Ils étaient bien trop blanc, ces grands et longs murs, qui l'enfermaient comme dans une boite d'allumette…)_

* * *

_[On ouvre le bal. Vous êtes prêts ? Les musiciens se mettent en place. C'est un drame en musique. Tout le monde danse, tout le monde chante, brûle, meurt, et disparait, jusqu'à ce qu'il en reste une. Qui ? Une chance sur trois. Loterie de la chance.  
Dégagez, chacals, elle est encore vivante. On y croirait, en tout cas. Vous lui arracherez les veines après.  
… Elle pleure, là ?  
On lève le rideau. L'heure de la sérénade. La fin de toute chose. Terminé pour le jeu. Place au commerce des cœurs et au bruit des violons qui s'entrechoquent en brûlant. Les coquelicots, aussi. C'est important les coquelicots. Et les larmes.  
On fait le compte. Les protagonistes :  
Maman Papa Sorano Yukino et ANGEL  
Les allumettes  
Les murs blancs  
La boite d'allumette  
Les poupées les choses cassées le blanc  
Le sang  
Les coquelicots  
Les violons qui brûlent et les flammes  
Le reste.]_

* * *

Sa dernière image d'elle, c'était une enfant, avec son sourire triste et ses fleurs à la main, qui tendait la main vers une plume pour l'attraper et la passer derrière les cheveux de sa petite sœur, en lui chuchotant des histoires à l'oreilles. Sorano avait toujours tout eu d'un ange – les petites robes blanches et les sourires de soleil, et même, au coin de l'ourlet de la lèvre, cette petite étincelle de malice que le temps avait doucement piétinée.

Angel ne ressemblait plus à rien.

Angel n'avait plus ses plumes ensorcelantes qui se glissaient autour d'elle en un soupir – juste un uniforme long et blanc qui lui courait sur les jambes, et qui ressemblait un peu trop au blanc du couloir. Avec sa face d'ivoire et ses cheveux dépolis, on aurait dit que déjà, Sorano Aguria n'était plus qu'un vieux souvenir qui s'était collé au mur et rayé des esprits.

Il n'y avait que ses deux grands yeux bruns, aussi brûlants qu'avant, restés suspendus au milieu du vide, et qui flottaient tout seuls dans son effrayante aura de folie.

Juste un souvenir ancien qui s'était transformé et qu'on avait oublié.

Elle n'avait plus de beau que ses lourdes boucles blanches, qui se fondaient au mur et serpentaient dans son dos, fourchues et indéniablement angéliques. Yukino eu un pincement au cœur en songeant que la petite créature chétive, recroquevillée dans son coin de couloir, au loin, et dont la seule parure était encore la chevelure, ne serait bientôt qu'une coquille vide.

Mais bien vite, toutes les sensations, anesthésiées par les murs scandaleusement blancs, disparurent de son cœur, et elle ne se souvint plus que d'une chose : ces belles boucles d'ivoire, qu'on couperait dans quelques minutes à peine et qui s'envoleraient dans la fumée des cendres.

Bientôt, elle serait laide à jamais, dans son carcan blanc d'immobilité et de fierté contenue. Bientôt, elle n'aurait plus rien d'un ange, la scandaleuse Angel.

Elle s'approcha doucement de celle qui avait été sa sœur, à petits pas mesurés, comme si elle craignait qu'elle ne se brise d'un coup, comme elle avait brisé tant de personne, si elle marchait trop fort. Sur son banc blanc, dans sa grande pièce blanche aux allures de boite d'allumette, avec sa peau blanche, ses cheveux blancs et ses trop grands yeux bruns, elle avait déjà tout du fantôme, Angel – il n'y avait que deux paires de cils très noirs pour fendre la pureté du corps chétif, et créer sur le mur sur lequel elle s'associait peu à peu une ombre semblable à celle de son âme.

_[L'âme, grand concept. Ecoutez bien cette mélodie là, vous allez l'entendre souvent pendant le concert. L'âme. Deux, une, trois. Beaucoup. Plein de nuances, beaucoup de nuages et des plaies innombrables. L'âme. Souvenez-vous de ça.]_

« Bonjour. »

Elle avait la voix trop douce, la petite Yukino, dans ce sinistre couloir de la mort. Elle avait la voix trop hypocrite et trop cruelle, à lui dire bonjour alors que celle à qui elle s'adressait se trouvait au seuil de la mort. Et elle s'en fichait.

_[Ca aussi. L'impitoyable Absolue. Ca aussi, important. Les murs blancs, aussi. La boite d'allumette. Le bocal à poisson. Si, vous le savez.]_

Les murs étaient bien trop blancs et se paraient d'ombres invisibles qui ondoyaient sous ses yeux durs, comme autant de secrets dissimulés que la prisonnière ne pourrait pas garder plus longtemps, et elle s'en fichait. C'était un ultime voile qu'on retirait – et qu'est ce que ça aurait bien pu lui faire, ces mensonges qu'elle laissait s'éclater contre le soleil, juste avant de s'envoler ?

« Bonjour, _Angel._ »

L'autre ne répondait pas. Elle lançait juste son regard de glace sur les murs, pour les abattre et s'enfuir une dernière fois – et pourtant, elle avait l'air résigné de ceux qui ont déjà posé leur dernière carte.

_(Les murs étaient trop blancs, bien trop blancs…)_

Cela donnait l'envie à Yukino de jeter la tête de cette folle aux cheveux d'albâtre sur ces étendues trop étincelantes et immaculées. Juste pour tacher d'un peu de rouge cette perfection douloureuse qui lui faisait mal aux yeux.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue ? »

Elle avait une voix rêche et un peu usée par les hurlements, Angel. Elle avait du souffrir, coincée entre ces murs blancs et cette sortie cachée derrière Yukino, qu'on ne discernait déjà plus, dans la trop grande pâleur de la pièce. On l'avait enfermée dans son cocon d'illusions, et ça lui avait fait terriblement mal.

La prison n'avait jamais fait de cadeau à ceux qui n'auraient pas l'occasion d'en sortir.

« Il n'y aurait eu personne, si je n'avais pas été là. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois seule – pas pour ce voyage là.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Non. Ce n'est pas la seule raison. »

Yukino esquissa un sourire qui s'éteignit aussitôt. Elle avait toujours su lire en elle mieux que quiconque, cette drôle de fille, qui avait kidnappé Sorano.

_[Le mensonge ; kidnapping ; Sorano. Encore un peu d'attention ; les pièces se mettent en place. Le jeu va commencer.]_

« C'est vrai. Je voulais savoir s'il y avait encore des morceaux de ma sœur dans ton âme toute morcelée. Mais, je pense qu'il n'y en a pas. Tu l'as brisée, Sorano, comme tu as cassé Maman et les poupées de porcelaine d'Anna, hein ?

- Pourquoi es-tu venue ? » répéta l'autre, Angel, les yeux baissés.

Yukino aurait soupiré, si les murs blancs de la pièce ne lui avaient pas donné la terrifiante impression de pouvoir s'abattre à chacun de ses souffles pour laisser s'évader le démon qu'ils contenaient. Elle aussi, elle était épuisée.

« Je suppose que c'est la vérité, au fond. Je ne voulais pas que tu sois seule.

- Tu n'aurais pas du venir, petite et fragile Yukino Aguria. Après tout, on ne se connait pas, toutes les deux. »

Yukino laissa échapper un petit rire malsain et terrible dans l'espace restreint du couloir blanc, qui résonna sur les murs et se perdit en chuchotement dans le plafond illuminé de lumière – on aurait dit le rire d'une folle, inconsistant et dur, se brisant en un éclat impassible sur la face blanche d'Angel.

« C'est vrai. On ne se connait pas. Mais je me suis dit que personne n'aimerait rester seul pour son dernier voyage, même les gens que je ne connais pas. Alors je suis venue.

- Tu espérais retrouver Sorano. Tu es une idéaliste.

- Je ne suis pas une idéaliste. Je ne veux plus retrouver Sorano – elle est morte, de toute façon tu l'as brisée. Et puis, elle ne m'a jamais aimée. Tu es la mieux placée pour le savoir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es aussi meurtrière que je suis idéaliste. »

Ce fut à _elle_ de rire, d'un rire âcre qui fit se dresser Yukino.

« C'est vrai aussi, je suppose. Je ne suis pas une meurtrière. »

Elles terminèrent leur phrase ensemble, comme deux belles et glorieuses actrices dans leur parure d'ivoire, dont les reflets sanguins leur brûlaient la peau, qui auraient répété longuement pour parvenir à un résultat parfait.

« Seulement un assassin. »

_[Ca y est. Vous avez tous les mots…]_

Yukino songea un instant que dans cette terrible boite d'allumette aux murs trop blancs, avec ce morceau de fantôme écaillé qui se mettait à rire d'une hilarité émiettée, et elle, juste en face, plantée devant son banc comme une statue perdue, elles devaient avoir l'air de deux folles.

_(Les murs étaient bien trop blanc…)_

* * *

_« Sorano ?_

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Maman a dit que tu étais méchante. Je ne crois pas que ce soit vrai. Mais depuis quelques jours, elle te tape en disant que tu es méchante, alors que toi, tu es gentille, et que c'est elle, la méchante. C'est vrai, n'est-ce pas, ce que je dis ? Est-ce que ça l'est ? »_

_L'ainée eut un petit sourire triste, et aux yeux de sa sœur, c'était le genre de sourires qui voulait dire bien plus que tout. Sorano avait les yeux qui mentaient, derrière ses grandes mèches rebelles qui s'écrasaient sur son front, toute seule et toute maigre au milieu des coquelicots, dans sa grande robe blanche. Elle avait l'air un peu perdue, et un peu folle aussi._

_« Maman dit beaucoup de choses._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Elle est très triste, depuis la mort de Papa, tu sais._

_- Moi aussi, je suis triste. Mais je ne dis pas que tu es méchante, pourtant._

_- Maman n'est pas comme toi. Elle est plus… fragile._

_- Comme les poupées en porcelaine que tu avais, l'année dernière ? Tu sais, celles que Jade t'avais donné. La blonde et la rousse, avec de belles robes blanches en dentelle et un grand sourire heureux. Tu disais toujours qu'elles l'étaient, fragiles. Maman est comme les poupées en cire ? »_

_Sorano ramassa une tige de fleur, et elle huma un petit moment le parfum trop fugace de la vie qui s'éteignait, l'air de le savourer, son petit sourire narquois et terrible au coin des lèvres._

_« Oui. Comme ces vieilles poupées que j'ai cassées. Parce qu'après tout, je suis méchante, hein, jolie Yukino ? Les gens trop fragiles, je les casse comme des allumettes. D'un coup, comme ça. »_

_Et elle déchira la tige du coquelicot. Une toute petite larme de sang s'envola, et atterrit au sol dans un battement d'aile – comme un joli ange rouge, un petit ange martyre qu'on avait décroché de son Paradis. Sorano sourit quand les éclats carmins se divisèrent en mille lames d'acier qui fendirent l'air jusqu'à l'herbe pour s'y planter comme des couteaux vengeurs._

_« Tu veux casser Maman ? Comme les vieilles poupées ? »_

_Elle avait juste l'air effrayé, la petite Yukino, toute jeune et toute petite, encore. Mais un petit peu seulement, parce que c'était Sorano, et que Sorano avait toujours eu la vérité entre les lèvres, prête à sortir si on l'écoutait._

_« Oh, non. Je ne casserai pas Maman, ne t'inquiète pas. Pas pour le moment._

_- Même si elle dit que tu es méchante ? _

_- Oui, même si elle dit que je suis méchante et que je brise les poupées en porcelaine._

_- Pourquoi, est-ce que tu ne veux pas la casser ? »_

_Elle avait l'air soucieux, la jolie Sorano, avec ses bouquets de coquelicot à la main, qui faisaient comme une tache de sang sur sa robe blanche, et ses sourires qui sonnaient un peu trop faux. Elle avait l'air triste, la toute petite fille folle, dans son carcan de solitude, avec autour d'elle juste un peu de nuage pour y cacher la tête quand elle sentait venir les larmes._

_« Parce que Maman, c'est tout ce qui te reste, hein, ma petite Yukino ? Je ne te la casserai pas. Pas pour le moment. On verra après, si elle t'embête encore. »_

* * *

Et finalement, elle avait cassé Maman.

Elle avait cassé Maman longtemps après, et Yukino ne jamais su, parce que la femme en blanc, avec sa longue crinière derrière son dos, qui flottait l'avait comme un étendard, avec beaucoup de plumes autour du corps, qui lui avait lancé quelques mots au détour d'un meurtre, elle ne la connaissait pas.

_[Maman est cassée. Souvenez vous ça, Maman est importante, surtout à partir du moment où elle casse.]_

Elle avait cassé Maman d'un coup, avec un long faisceau de sable, et elle l'avait cassé bien droit et bien proprement, de sorte qu'il ne reste d'elle après son angélique passage qu'un petit tas de boue dans sa mare de sang une figure blanche et rouge, comme les vieilles poupées qu'Anna n'avait jamais revues, qui se ternissait dans la lumière du matin. Maman avait voulu tout diriger et dénigrer Sorano, alors Angel avait brisé Maman à sa place, et quand sa voix claire et éraillée de rires fous avait résonné dans l'air vicié de mensonges et de meurtres, la petite fille qu'elle était encore se souvenait avoir frémis.

« Je l'ai cassée pour toi, jolie petite. Comme les poupées. »

Et elle était partie.

Yukino avait attendu, Yukino avait oublié, et Yukino n'avait jamais compris. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit la lettre, l'argent et le tout petit bouquet de coquelicots fanés, qui étalaient leur souffrance sur les ombres vieillies, en ternissant l'avenir.

* * *

_« Dis, Sorano. Tu me casseras, un jour, moi aussi ? »_

_La sœur, toute grandie de sa parure d'années supplémentaires, ne répondit pas. Ses doigts fins saisirent la tige d'un coquelicot, et, d'un coup brusque, elle en arracha les pétales. C'était comme du sang qui abreuvait le sol, et, toutes les deux, elles regardèrent de longues minutes la fleur fragile déverser sa vie pourpre sur les herbes hautes de son champ._

_« Tu me casseras, hein… »_

_Sorano releva les yeux, et il y avait au fond des deux trous de ses prunelles une lumière noire qui assombrissait un peu plus ses ténèbres et la petite Yukino, toute enrubannée encore dans son enfance dorée, sut à ce moment là que sa sœur n'existait plus._

_A sa place, il y avait un grand fantôme blanc qui contemplait d'un air éteint la vie dans laquelle on l'avait jetée._

_« Bien sûr. S'il le faut, je te casserai. Jusqu'au bout. Jusqu'à ce que tu n'aies plus qu'une gorge pour hurler et supplier ma miséricorde. Je casserai n'importe quoi, si on s'oppose à moi. »_

* * *

« J'ai cassé ta mère, tu sais. »

Yukino ne tourna pas la tête. Elle garda le regard fixé sur le mur blanc, dans la pureté duquel les ombres la narguaient le noir sourire de ses mensonges et de ses oublis semblait se refléter sur chaque pouce de la pièce.

A côté d'elle, assise sur le banc, elle sentait Angel et ses yeux brûlants percer les ténèbres pour laisser exploser au grand jour l'ébène de son âme et c'était dérangeant, dans l'air trop pur, de sentir sa morsure vénéneuse embrumer l'atmosphère. Yukino remua – il faisait un peu froid, aussi, dans tout ce blanc polaire et impersonnel.

_[Mais la pièce vit. Là, écoutez, c'est parti. Le violon. Il danse. Sentez le vibrer. Et lisez, maintenant. Comprenez. Sachez enfin la vérité.]_

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu as cassé _notre_ mère, à Sorano et à moi.

- Je me fiche de Sorano.

- Est-ce que tu n'es pas un peu elle, au fond ? Est-ce que tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? La petite Yukino, celle que tu voulais briser si elle te causait du tord. Cette toute ridicule effrontée, avec de grands yeux pleins d'amour quand elle te regardait, et qui t'aurai pardonné tout si tu le lui avais demandé, sur laquelle tu jetais tes bouquets de coquelicots en fleur, en lui hurlant que c'était une tache de sang et que tu l'avais finalement détruite. Cassée en morceau. Comme les poupées, avec leurs grands yeux brisés et leur bouche déchirée qui continuait de sourire. Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Je ne t'ai jamais connue, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu n'es qu'une inconnue comme tous les autres.

- Sauf que moi je viens assister à ton exécution.

- Sauf que toi, tu es folle. »

Sorano ne répondit rien.

Pourquoi mentir à une menteuse ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait, dans la lettre ?

- Alors, tu savais ?

- J'étais déjà Angel, à ce moment là, tu sais, depuis plusieurs années, déjà. Tu n'as jamais su faire la différence entre moi et Sorano, de toute façon.

- Tes personnalités étaient déjà trop complexes quand tu étais petite.

- Tu dois te dire que je suis folle.

- Bien sûr, que tu es folle. Mais, pour être là, j'ai bien peur que moi aussi.

- Ce n'est pas la même chose : toi, je t'ai brisée.

- Nous sommes détruites toutes les deux, Angel.

- Je ne te ressemble pas. Tu n'es qu'une inconnue qui vient voir une condamnée pour qu'elle ne passe pas ses derniers instants seule, tu te souviens ?

- Deux faces d'une pièce, hein…

- Tais toi, idiote. Tu ne sais rien. Absolument rien. »

_[Le chef d'orchestre lève sa baguette. Bonjour aux mensonges, bonjour aux folies, bonjour aux notes fausses jouées par les solistes. Bienvenue au Concerto pour Coquelicot et Schizophrènes. Les gens lancent des roses dans la fosse l'une d'elle tombe sur le piano. Et les touches s'enflamment.  
Le plafond brûle aussi. Et les cheveux des musiciennes. Et leurs yeux. Et les coquelicots et les et les et les et les et les  
coqulicots et les  
roses et les  
touches et tout  
brûle et  
tout est noir.]_

« Au fond, il n'y a que Sorano qui ne finira pas comme nous…

- Elle a eu de la chance de mourir avant.

- Nous, on est condamnées à vivre pour toujours avec le poids de nos erreurs – et des siennes. C'est un peu trop lourd pour mes épaules.

- Tu es un peu faible, aussi.

- C'est de ta faute, ça.

- Oui. Tout est de ma faute.

- Depuis toujours. »

_[Reprise du thème central. Les notes volent. Le piano brûle encore. Le plafond est presque entièrement consumé. Les cendres s'écrasent doucement le tempo change les notes se raffermissent. Tout est plus fort.]_

- Les sœurs ennemies, hein…

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? Je ne suis pas ta sœur.

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai. »

_[Et on y retourne.  
Coquelicots, pièce, maman, poupée, papa, mort, sang, sang partout et coquelicots, et sang sang sang sang sang sang blanc et rouge et noir comme les cendres des violons.  
Tout recommence à brûler. On y est enfin. Ecoutez ça. La lettre, c'est la clef.]_

« Et la lettre ?

- Ah, la lettre. Elle disait que c'était la deuxième toi qui avait tué Papa.

- Elle avait compris, alors, ta mère.

- Tu l'as vraiment tué, alors. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

- On était aussi folles l'unes que l'autres, Sorano et moi. C'est là que ta mère s'est trompée. Ce n'est pas la deuxième elle qui l'a achevé, ton gentil père. C'est Sorano elle-même qui a pris son cou dans son sommeil et l'a serré jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de respirer. »

_[Trouvez la serrure, maintenant.]_

« So… Sorano a tué Papa ?

- Sorano, oui. Même pas Angel. Même pas moi.

- Non, pas toi. Toi, c'est Maman que tu as cassé.

- Oui. Comme les poupées d'Anna.

- Maman était moins belle que les poupées, vraiment. Elles, elles étaient belles, au moins, avec leurs corps disloqués, en lambeaux sur le sol, tout ordonnés et blancs. Maman était très laide. Elle avait plein de sang autour d'elle, et le sang, ce n'est pas joli. Et puis, elle avait l'air d'avoir un peu mal. Son visage grimaçait. Les poupées souriaient encore, quand elles étaient cassées, avec leur sourire en porcelaine, même s'il leur manquait un œil ou la moitié du visage. Elles faisaient avec ce qu'il leur restait. Mais Maman était vraiment laide, dans la mort.

- Tu vois ? Tu es aussi folle que moi, Yukino Aguria.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a tué Papa ?

- C'était mon avènement. Un petit cadeau de bienvenue. Il meurs, je nais, et le monde reste équilibré. Il fallait qu'elle fasse ses preuves, la jolie et pâle Sorano, pour que je vienne visiter ses folies. Un rite de passage du côté obscur, si tu préfères... »

* * *

_[Clap final. Rendez-vous au prochain acte. Au programme : pendaison et suicide. On baisse le rideau de fer. C'est encore la prison.]_

* * *

_« Qu'est ce qu'une fille comme toi est venue faire à Sabertooth, Yukino ? Tu ne ressemble à personne qui soit ici. Ton cœur n'est pas aussi noirci que le leur._

_- Oh, bien sûr que si. Mon cœur, on l'a cassé il y a longtemps, déjà, et rempli de ténèbres._

_- Tu ne songes pas à t'en aller ? D'ici, je veux dire. Tu n'es pas comme eux._

_- Jamais. _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Je cherche quelqu'un. Une fille sombre et cruelle, avec deux grands couteaux d'argent à la place des yeux, qui, quand j'étais petite, me disait qu'elle briserait tout ce qui ne lui conviendrait pas – les vieilles poupées avec leurs robes en soie, Maman et moi aussi, si j'avais encore le regard triste quand je tournais les yeux vers elle._

_- Oh. »_

_C'était la nuit la lune lançait sur son corps maigre un fin rayon, et Yukino avait un lourd regard grave. Elle ne songeait à rien. Juste à ce ciel rempli d'étoiles qui brillaient un peu trop fort et lui brûlaient les yeux – ça fait mal, les étoiles, quand c'est trop grand et beau ça crisse et ça pleure, et c'est trop arrogant._

_« Elle fait partie de ta famille, pour que tu t'obstines à la rechercher comme ça ?_

_- Oh, non. C'est juste une fille folle qui a cassé en deux ma mère et n'a laissé derrière elle que des débris brisés d'allumette. A vrai dire, je ne connais même pas son nom. Je la cherche juste pour voir si elle réussira à finir de me détruire, moi aussi. »_

* * *

« Depuis quand existes tu à travers Sorano, Angel ?

- Oh. Depuis longtemps. Nous avons toujours été folles, tu sais, Sorano et moi. Comme les deux faces d'une même pièce. Elle jouait l'ange, et moi j'étais le démon caché dans son ombre, qui riait d'un rire de démente quand son sourire illuminait le monde, et qui faisait fourmiller des milliers d'ombres dans la fosse de sa folie. Quelque part, je suppose que _je suis Sorano_. Je suis certainement née à l'instant même où tu as vu le jour.

- Pourquoi donc ? »

Elle le savait déjà, Yukino. C'était toujours écrit dans ses yeux quand sa sœur tournait son regard vers elle.

« Elle était jalouse, tu sais, Sorano. »

_[Ca, ce n'est pas vrai. C'est une excuse. Oubliez la jalousie. C'est comme les promesses et les secrets, ça disparait trop vite, c'est de l'écume sur la peau, un tatouage en forme d'instant. Cherchez plus fort. Il y a peut être quelque chose à trouver. C'est un Concerto en forme d'énigme.]_

« Il n'y a jamais eu d'amour, entre nous.

- Bien sûr que non. C'est Sorano que j'aimais.

- Tu commences à comprendre, c'est bien. Mais je suis sûre que même Sorano, tu ne l'aimais pas vraiment.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Certainement pas. Je devais déjà te deviner derrière ses yeux.

- Depuis quand ?

- Je ne sais pas, répéta t-elle. Je ne sais pas. »

Ca sonnait et retentissait sur les murs blancs comme un sacrilège – un peu comme si elle avait brisé une pureté de verre d'un geste désinvolte.

_[Briser. Maman a été brisée, vous vous en souvenez ? Ca commence à venir. Vous comprenez tout. C'est les flammes, qui font ça. Un vrai puzzle.]_

« Depuis que tu m'as regardé, en disant que tu me briserais, je pense.

- Oui, _je_. Angel.

- A ce moment là, ce n'était pas encore Sorano.

- Elle était bourrelée de remords, la pauvre Sorano, à ce moment là. Elle se souvenait encore de la figure pâle et triste de son père quand il avait bu son eau verdâtre, avec juste un peu de poison à l'intérieur. Je n'ai pas eu envie de sortir à ce moment là, mais elle paraissait si abattue, et quand j'ai vu le cadavre, j'ai compris pourquoi. C'était son premier mort, et il avait passé l'âme reposée, avec un terrible sourire doux aux lèvres, comme pour lui dire qu'il lui pardonnait.

- Elle n'a pas compris ? »

Sorano ne répondit pas. Assise sur le sol, ratatinée autour des lambeaux de son passé, Yukino se sentait l'âme nauséeuse et le cœur en ruine. Sur son banc, blanche sur le blanc, ce drôle d'assassin vengeur, avec son destin en forme d'étoile, avec sur les yeux l'étrange odeur des hôpitaux en hiver, gardait le regard fixé sur l'horizon, son drôle d'horizon qui parvenait doucement à sa fin.

« J'ai l'impression que cette histoire t'intéresse un peu trop, Yukino Aguria.

- C'est ma sœur, fit-elle en haussant les épaules. C'est ma sœur tuant mon père dont tu parles.

- On dirait que tu t'en fiches.

- Le passé est le passé. Dans mon présent, ils sont tous les trois morts, et tu vas y passer, toi aussi.

- Et à la fin, il te restera qui ?

- Il ne me reste déjà plus personne, Angel. Tu réussis à t'embrouiller seule, avec ces histoires de famille et de folles. On ne se connait pas. J'étais juste la sœur de ta deuxième face. Nous n'avons rien en commun. »

_[LA ! ON Y EST !  
**P**erte  
**A**bandon  
**P**ossession  
**A**bsurdité  
**E**vaporation  
**T**intement  
**M**agistral  
**A**ntonymes  
**M**achinations  
**A**berration  
**NON**.  
Réfléchissez à ça, maintenant.]_

« Mais quand on y réfléchis un peu, j'ai réussi à te dépouiller de toute ta famille, tu sais. J'ai pris ta sœur d'abord, et je l'ai forcée à casser ton père. Et puis elle est morte doucement, ta Sorano au cœur noir, et j'ai brisé ta mère après, parce qu'elle savait la vérité. Il n'y a plus que toi, maintenant, toute seule et toute fissurée. »

_[LES FISSURES !]_

Et Sorano mensonge, Sorano menteuse dans un corps de menteuse, qui continuait de distiller son venin dans le grand couloir blanc, semblait se ratatiner chaque seconde un peu plus devant l'appel de son destin. Elle se mit à parler vite, très vite, avec dans la voix des souffles désespérés, comme effrayé qu'elle puisse ne pas finir de briser Yukino avant qu'on ne l'emmène.

« Elle, elle ne t'aimait pas, en tout cas. Tu l'empêchais de me faire venir à elle. Elle te détestait, pour ça – c'était moi, son âme sœur cachée dans ses ténèbres, qu'elle aimait. Elle te détestait, de toujours essayer de lui faire voir le bien alors qu'elle n'aimait que les ombres.

- Je ne sais même plus si tu mens ou si tu me dis la vérité. »

Yukino ne leva pas les yeux. Cette comédie l'épuisait et la fascinait à la fois.

C'était comme un duel à mort contre sa pire et plus intime ennemie – mais l'issue du duel était déjà déterminée depuis longtemps ce serait la vie d'Angel qu'on emporterait, et l'âme de Yukino qui finirait brisée.

« Je n'ai aucun besoin de te mentir, tu sais. Sorano est déjà morte depuis longtemps, de toute façon. »

Yukino songea à ses boucles blanches, se balançant dans la lumière du soleil au dessus de ses sublimes yeux bruns, quand son ainée pointait sur elle un doigt accusateur pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait fait une bêtise, et songea que c'était dommage que tout cela n'eut été que la comédie d'une haine.

_[Là, les souvenirs. C'est toujours comme ça. On se souvient beaucoup, chez les Aguria. Enclenchez la vidéo. Prêts ? C'est là.]_

* * *

Sorano et ses cheveux d'argent – Sorano et ses rubans parme, Sorano et ses sourires enchanteurs qui faisaient chanter les oiseaux, Sorano dont les yeux récitaient continuellement une ode à la vie. La grande sœur à la beauté de statue, aux assurances de grande dame et aux manières libérées d'enfant, qui se dressait devant elle comme un rempart protecteur et rassurant, qui la cachait des projectiles dangereux, tout en l'empêchant du même coup de voir le soleil.

La grande et sublime Sorano derrière l'ombre de laquelle elle n'avait plus qu'à se cacher, alors qu'elle lançait ses mains dans le ciel dans une explosion sonore de rire joyeux – de cette intensité incroyable que la petite Yukino, trop timide, n'avait jamais su qu'imiter à moitié. L'incroyable Sorano, qui découpait le soleil en tranche pour le distribuer à ses bons plaisirs quand elle décidait d'offrir un sourire innocent et pourtant savamment calculé, et qui enfermait les ténèbres dans une sphère impalpable et lointaine.

Sorano.

Mais Sorano, cette même Sorano qui avait été une grande sœur exemplaire dont le moindre acte et la dernière parole s'étaient gravé dans le cœur de Yukino en lettres d'or, avait également été la Sorano qui s'était fait appeler Angel. La Sorano qui avait voulu détruire le monde, cette même Sorano qui s'était enfoncée dans les méandres d'un esprit brisé au cœur pendant son enfance. La petite fille à l'âme gelée par les fraicheurs de l'hiver et l'impassibilité des hommes, qui avait préféré laisser le contrôle de sa vie à un but utopique aux fausses réalités lointaines.

Sorano. La Sorano qui était _morte_, dans les prisons du Conseil de la Magie.

Sorano qui l'avait abandonnée.

Qui lui avait dit jadis fait serment de merveilles et de joie, dans les cendres des moqueries des autres enfants. Qui s'était fait enlevée, avant de perdre son âme. Et qui avait suivi un vieux fou pour se sacrifier dans un projet inimaginable condamnant l'univers entier.

_[On y revient. Ajoutez la promesse. Mélangez le tout. Débloquez le puzzle, maintenant. VITE. Avant la fin.]_

Sorano avait promis. Promis une vie de joie, promis la vérité, promis d'être présente et de briser tous ceux qui se dresseraient devant sa jolie Yukino. Sorano – _Angel_, cette satanée Angel qui lui avait volé sa sœur pour l'emmener au ciel – avait promis. Et elle avait menti.

Angel et ses plumes, Angel et ses mensonges, Angel et ses ailes imaginaires qui devaient la faire voler et qui s'étendaient pour lui cacher la réalité, lui avait dérobé sa sœur – parce qu'Angel et Sorano n'étaient pas la même personne.

Sorano était l'enfant brisée. Celle qui était _morte_ - pour toujours - dans la Tour du Paradis. Angel était l'utopie meurtrière qui avait alors pris sa place pour se faufiler dans son cœur et le réanimer d'un souffle de folie.

Sorano était sa sœur.

Angel, rien de plus que son fantôme. Le spectre vivant d'une enfant décédée sous les coups, la haine et le froid, que l'impassibilité sanglante des adultes avait enfermé dans ses cauchemars, et qui n'avait tenu que guidée par un seul rêve intouchable, duquel elle n'effleurerait jamais le sommet de ces ailes qu'elle se plaisait à s'imaginer. Une illusion qui n'osait pas souffler la bougie de la vie de Sorano, sans se rendre compte qu'en réalité, l'heure de sa mort était déjà passée depuis des années.

Yukino l'affirmait haut et fort. Angel n'était pas Sorano. Angel n'était pas sa sœur. Et, qui qu'ai été cette Angel aux divines ambitions, inconnue ou fantôme vivant de Sorano Aguria, elle était morte.

Elles étaient deux personnes différentes – qui avaient toutes deux tué et brisé, et qui l'avaient toute deux haïe.

_[Les murs étaient trop blancs ; ça lui donnait l'impression d'être enfermée et d'étouffer.]_

* * *

« Tu sais ce qu'elle voulait faire, Yukino, avant ? Dans cette Tour qui lui a tout volé pour le remplacer par des mensonges ? Elle voulait t'attraper avec elle et te faire monter tout en haut, là où il n'y aurait eu de place que pour vos pieds, et puis vous jeter dans le vide. Et quand vous seriez arrivées au Paradis, avec vos âmes toutes déchirées de noirceur et de folies, elle t'aurait montré vos deux corps disloqués, cassés comme des poupées, en bas, et devant vos sangs mêlés qui devenaient noirs, elle t'aurait hurlé à la figure qu'elle te détestait.

- Parce qu'elle y était, et pas moi.

- Non. Parce que tu étais l'ange. Et elle juste la fille au destin brisé, qu'on avait écrasé sous des pieds de géant. »

* * *

Sorano disparut en un éclair, comme elle était apparue. Ce fut un reflet d'écume sur un grand miroir, et elle n'était plus là, mangée par une porte invisible dans ces murs trop présents. Yukino s'assit doucement sur le banc ; il lui restait encore un peu de temps à broyer avant d'assister au dernier spectacle d'Angel, ce dernier enchantement qui lui ôterai toute beauté pour lui offrir l'éternité en parure.

Les murs paraissaient un peu moins blancs, maintenant qu'elle s'était évanouie comme un soupir, et que sa silhouette indistincte ne tordait plus un trait brunâtre sur l'ivoire. C'était mieux. Yukino avait un petit peu moins mal aux yeux, et juste un tout petit trou en plus sur le cœur, juste là où les autres avaient laissé un peu d'émotion. C'était peu cher payé.

Elle avait été à deux doigts de réussir à appuyer sur la bonne fissure et à la casser en deux, Angel. Mais elle avait raté. Yukino était condamnée à vivre à jamais avec ses petites brisures.

« Tu as toujours voulu jouer avec les allumettes, grande sœur, terrible grande sœur dans tes cocons de coquelicot. Et puis, un jour, le feu s'est vraiment déclenché, et tu t'es retrouvée seule, dans ta grande boite d'allumette blanche, à attendre le jour où on t'enverrait voir le ciel. Qu'est ce que ça aurait été, un peu moins de toi dans ce monde en couleur ? »

Quand on vint la chercher, elle avait déjà refermé toutes ses fractures. C'était l'heure.

* * *

Toutes les salles étaient blanches, dans la prison.

Celle-ci, ronde comme un miroir, dont les reflets d'ivoire brûlaient la rétine sous le tranchant des regards, avait un air d'apocalypse.

_La salle où on achève les étoiles_, songea Yukino, avec un arrière goût amer dans la bouche.

Les fenêtres étaient noircies de miroirs qui renvoyaient cette terrible blancheur de mort partout dans les yeux des vivants c'était comme si on avait tendu une toile réfléchissante sur le monde extérieur, et qu'il n'y avait plus dans l'univers que cette pièce trop parfaite, ce petit siège en métal, au milieu, sous les gradins, et une minuscule fiole verdâtre que tous lorgnaient de l'air ébahis qu'ont les humains devant l'incarnation de la mort.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde, pourtant, mais c'était comme si cette petite entité liquide, qui semblait briller à la lumière aveuglante des murs miroitants, était la source de mille regards brûlant et qu'elle aurait pu se briser et répandre son poison dans toutes les veines.

Juste un petit journaliste roux et joufflu, qui semblait tout perdu dans son costume neuf et noir qui explosait dans le blanc, et un peu de ceux qu'il fallait pour clore une vie – un accusateur, un procureur et juste un juge palot sous sa toison blanche, avec le regard vague de ceux qui se brisent sous le poids de l'âme humaine.

Et elle, dans un coin, toute seule et toute petite au milieu des lumières trop blanches qui l'effaçaient elle aussi, comme elles avaient effacé avant elle la scandaleuse Angel. Le silence prenait tous ses droits, dans la grande salle ronde, pour étouffer les quelques fous qui y attendaient une morte.

Et puis d'un coup, le grondement des fers résonna dans la pièce, et elle entra.

Ses lourds cheveux d'argents – ce dernier reste d'ange – s'étaient envolés.

Elle était chauve, Angel, avec un grand crâne blanc sur lequel brillaient seulement deux brûlants diamants noir qui faisaient fondre la pièce et derrière elle, le mur l'aspirait doucement mais elle paraissait résister un peu comme pour lui dire que de toute façon, elle disparaitrait bien assez tôt.

Encadrée par deux immenses gardes en blanc, elle paraissait un ange déchu qui aurait dégringolé du Paradis pour venir s'échouer sur la basse et matérielle terre des humains, avec ses regards dédaigneux et vides qui parcouraient la salle. Son regard caressa les insupportables blancs murs courbes, le stylo tremblant du jeune journaliste, et même les yeux un peu éteints du juge, et jamais il ne s'arrêta sur Yukino.

A pas lents et mesurés, dans le silence retrouvé, entourée de son irréelle grâce, Angel gravit les quelques marches de marbres menant à un siège d'acier, dressé au milieu des gradins comme pour y exposer jour après jour l'inlassable spectacle de la mort.

Elle s'y assit doucement, et elle avait l'air plus petite encore, dans ce grand morceau de noir qui lui enfonçaient les yeux dans les orbites et palissaient encore un peu plus son teint de cadavre et son crâne rasé.

Angel saisit avec un sourire glaçant la minuscule fiole qu'on lui tendait ; le poison glissa comme de l'écume dans sa gorge si blanche que la Constellationiste distinguait à travers les veines, terribles serpents bleus, courant le long de sa peau, et elle mourut en un soupir, en regardant Yukino.

Finalement, Sorano et Angel étaient mortes avec tout leur mystère.

Sur la peau refroidie de l'ange déchu, un sourire moqueur brûlait le monde, et Yukino eut l'impression vagabonde de voir se consumer son âme.

* * *

_[Clap de fin. Angel a les cheveux brûlés. Sorano a des perles et des trous dans les yeux. Le toit a disparu c'est la nuit sans étoile. Partout dans la salle, il y a du sang et des précipices et des murs et des sièges rouges et des poupées et et et et et et  
_« De toute façon, tu as toujours été plus angélique dans le silence. »_  
Et des allumettes ? Donnez-moi des allumettes, que je fasse tout brûler…  
Alors, vous avez trouvé le secret ?]_

* * *

Ouais, je sais, je suis une psychopathe folle. Mais à part ça, je vais bien. Sinon, la base de cet OS est inspiré d'un passage d'une série vue à la télé, dont je ne me rappelle rien sinon ça, et la fin est bâclée comme tout mais OSEF. Bon anniversaire again à Nounette d'amour que j'aime. Que le davil bénisse ton frère, ta sœur, ta mère, ton hamster et ton nain-Tolkieniste de compagnie, qui en passant a une superbe barbe et ne fume rien du tout - non, non, rien. Et vouala, c'est tout, je t'aime, j'espère que tes seize ans seront riches en débilités de toutes sortes (si tu continues à me parler quotidiennement, j'ai bien peur que ce soit le cas) et en beaucoup de blonds et de bouffe (mais surtout des blonds, quand même. Quoique... J'hésite. Tu me rappelleras de réfléchir à cela, ce sujet mérite d'être creusé.).

Merci de m'avoir lu ! Et davil à tous !


End file.
